Alexis Arquette
Alexis Arquette (1969 - 2016) (Note: Alexis Arquette was transgender, having undergone gender-reassignment surgery in 2007. Because all of her ‘death' scenes that I know of were done when she still identified as male and played male characters, this page includes the category tags for both "Actors" and "Actresses.") Film Deaths *''Last Exit to Brooklyn (1989)'' [George/Georgette]: Accidentally hit by a cab driven by Hubert Selby Jr as Alexis runs out into the street in a drug-induced panic. *''Pulp Fiction (1994)'' [Man #4]: Shot in the chest by John Travolta and Samuel L. Jackson, after he runs out of the bathroom and shoots at them (missing with every shot). *''Sometimes They Come Back...Again (1996)'' [Tony Reno]: Electrocuted (along with Bojesse Christopher and Glen Beaudin) when a live wire falls into a pool of water while they're performing an occult ceremony in a basement; he returns to life with supernatural powers, but dies once again (along with Bojesse and Glen) when Michael Gross performs a ritual to send them back to Hell as they're preparing to sacrifice Hilary Swank. *''Bride of Chucky (1998)'' [Howard Fitzwater a.k.a. Damien Baylock]: Smothered with a pillow by Chucky (voiced by Brad Dourif), after Chucky rips out Alexis' piercings. *''Love Kills'' (1999) [James]: Poisoned when he drinks some drugged juice that Loretta Devine had intended for Lesley Ann Warren; he staggers out and falls into the swimming pool, hitting his head on the edge, but it's later confirmed that he died from the drug, rather than the impact or drowning. *''Tomorrow by Midnight (Midnight 5)'' (2001) [Sidney]: Shot in the face by William Vogt. TV Deaths *''Xena: Warrior Princess: The God You Know (2001)'' [Caligula]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the chest with a sword, after Lucy Lawless convinces him that he can regain his glory by killing himself. (He reappeared as a spirit in the afterlife in the following episode, You Are There.) Gallery Cp4damiendeath4.jpg|Alexis Arquette in Bride of Chucky Noteworthy Connections *Granddaughter of Cliff Arquette. *Daughter of Lewis Arquette. *Sister of Rosanna Arquette, Patricia Arquette, David Arquette, and Richmond Arquette. Arquette, Alexis Arquette, Alexis Arquette, Alexis Arquette, Alexis Arquette, Alexis Arquette, Alexis Category:Jewish Category:2016 Deaths Category:AIDS victims Category:Heart attack victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:People who died in Chucky Films Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Child's Play Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Ronny Yu Movies Category:Californication Cast Members Category:People murdered by Chucky Category:Friends cast members Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by accidental hit and run Category:Death scenes by cab accident Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies